1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to newspaper or other type of paper recycling devices, and particularly one which is extremely well suited to be left unattended in a public place. The present invention represents an improvement over prior designs, in that it includes a roof structure which encloses and protects the individual bays, while not interfering in any manner with loading and unloading of the device. Additionally, the present invention is improved over prior devices in that is includes an arcuate slotted channel extending inwardly of each bay, at a point which is exposed even when the doors are mounted on center partitions defining adjacent bays.